Time
by Sberry2004
Summary: Lily Luna dropped someting that wasn’t hers. She wasn’t meant to be sitting in her fathers godfathers attic. It wasn’t her fault that she was surrounded by people she knew were going to die. How could she know that one person could change the past and future.
1. 1

Lily Luna Potter was a curious girl. She would manipulate her brothers to get her way, and it was no wonder she knew every hiding place in 12 Grimmauld Place. This one in particular was James' place to get away from all civilization. Nobody really wanted to go into the attic except James, but Lily was in the mood to do something, anything, so she watched how James got in the attic.

She climbed up, the not very well built ladder into the room. It was very 'James' as it was filled with Quidditch posters and Gryffindor signs. Pictures of his friends were scattered across the floor, as well as some old clothes.

"Ew." Lily muttered kicking the clothes to the other side of the room. The room was partially filled with James' stuff but some were just Dad's junk that he really needed to throw out. Lily figured that's why James liked it some much up here, you never knew what you were going to find in those old boxes.

Lily started at the back of the room, blowing dust off the boxes labeled 'DO NOT TOUCH'. She skipped the ones that had been ripped open, knowing James already got whatever was in them.

One box in particular caught her eye. A small dusty chest lay in the corner surrounded by other boxes making it a lot less visible. Lily scrambled over, shoveling through boxes.

Lily sat in front of the chest and slowly opened the small hooks on eack side. Removing the lid, a thin gold chain lay with a small hourglass filled with sand. She picked it up carefully, admiring how the sand moved through the hourglass.

"Score!" Lily muttered under her breath as she closed the chest, still admiring the small chain. She stumbled her way around the boxes toward James' side of the room.

Unfortunately, Lily was distracted by the shimmering gold that she slipped on James' clothes that were scattered across the floor. Panic crossed Lily's face as she tried to catch the falling object as she fell. Just as it was in reach, the hourglass slipped, shattering the glass and releasing the sand and spreading it throughout the floor.

Horror struck, Lily picked up the necklace by the chain and tried to see how bad the damage was. The sand slowly fell onto photos on the ground.

"Shit. Godamnit." Lily cursed as she tried to clean up the sand by using her hands. Her hand hit a small piece of glass, allowing it to cut her skin.

"I'm done. I hate this cut. I hate James. I hate clothes. I hate blood." Lily stumbled as her heart beat stopped for a moment. She dropped to the floor as the sand spiraled into the air creating a small cocoon around her. The sand started spinning around her, raising her inches off the ground.

With what felt like a punch in the gut, she fell into something. The thing shoved her off only to pounce back on her again.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" The boy with long black hair asked. Lily burst into tears, mumbling about sand and spinning and an hourglass. The boy stood up worried, not knowing how to handle someone who was crying.

"I-um-what are you crying about? Your fine-your not hurt, I think." The boy said looking at the red-head who was having a fit. Lily looked towards her hand where the cut once was, it had disappeared. "I'm Sirius, what's your name?"

This made Lily only start crying more. She knew who he was, she grew up listening to stories of the marauders. He was dead, he shouldn't be in the attic. Lily looked up with teary eyes.

"I'm Lily."

"Alright, Lily. What are you doing here?" Sirius said calmly, trying to make her not cry again.

"I d-dunno. I was playing with an hourglass when I slipped on some of my brothers clothes and dropped it. Then all of a sudden, I- I'm here." Lily explained trying to stop her crying.

"Alright- um we can work with this. So uh- um- why are you in my attic?" Sirius questioned.

"This isn't your attic, it's my dad's." Lily explained.

"Not unless your the daughter of Orion Black, I don't think so."

"Of course I'm not the daughter of Orion Black, I'm the daughter of Harry Potter."

"Um- who?"

"Harry Potter. Wait, you don't know who Harry Potter is?"

"Why would I know him?"

"Because your his godfather?"

"Look lady, I think you might've hit your head when you fell from that so called sand contraption."

"What does that mean?" Lily growled, making him step back a foot or so.

"I'm not saying that your crazy, I'm just saying that there might be something off-" Sirius was tackled by a furious red head, and shoved into a wall.

"I'm not crazy!" Lily released Sirius. "I just need your help."

"Alright. Tell me where you live, we can try to floo you to your house." Sirius said rubbing his neck.

"Yeah ok. I live in 12 Grimmuald Place." Sirius snorted.

"If you live in 12 Grimmuald Place, I'm Albus Dumbledore."

"I'm not joking." Lily said stubbornly.

"Whatever. You know what, you can just stay here till you remember where you live." Sirius muttered, picking up random damaged objects off the floor.

"Whatever." Lily grumbled. Lily started to stand up but suddenly stopped when she saw a photograph on the floor. The picture was of James, Albus, Dad, Mom, and herself. Tears pricked at her eyes as she picked up the photograph and shoved it into her jean pocket.

Sirius stubbornly walked out of the door, slamming it as he walked out. Lily flinched as the door slammed, but slowly stood up and looked around the room. It was definitely different than James' room. Black curtains lay over the only window and a dark green carpet was placed towards the middle of the room. Clutter filled most of the room, but small children's toys were in the corner of the room.

Lily ended up sitting on one of the many boxes, trying to remember anything about hourglasses and time traveling. Aunt Hermione was always telling up to not do this not do that, but one mainly was to not go back in time. Lily was going to be killed alive by Aunt Hermione, let alone her mom was going to kill her first. James would obviously want to know what happened, and Albus would want to know who I met and what they were like.

But Lily didn't know when she was going back. Would anyone even remember that she's not there? Or would she be forgotten just like any other person? Tears streamed down her face unwillingly. Soon enough, she was bawling, wondering if she'd ever see her family again.

"Who are you?" Lily looked over to see a boy, a few years younger than her looking back at her with curious eyes.

"I'm Lily."

"I'm Regulus, Regulus Black. You want to play with me?" Regulus gestured at the toys in the corner.

"Sure." Lily sat down next to Regulus and they silently played with horses.

"Regulus! Regulus!" Sirius called as he came up the ladder to the attic. "Oh, so you've met our visitor."

"Yeah, she's really nice. She played horses with me." Sirius sent Lily a smile.

"That's great. Would you mind leaving for a few minutes?" Sirius asked Regulus. Regulus nodded and went down the ladder.

"My family isn't going to be home till the 31st, so you can stay till then. You'll have to stay up here because it's the only place Kreatcher doesn't clean. So you'll stay hidden." Sirius rambled.

"Thank you. It means a lot."

"Are you going to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yeah- well, I was supposed to but I don't know now."

"Well then, you should write to Dumbledore. He'll help you and he might let you into Hogwarts." Lily thought about it. Writing to Dumbledore.

"Um- alright." Sirius jumped down the ladder trying to find where his quills were. There was a pretty girl in his attic that needed to write Dumbledore. That's something he never thought he'd think.

"Here you go. Tell me when your finished so I can owl it." Sirius said then walked out of the room.

Alright, Lily said to herself, It's just Dumbledore, it's not that hard.

 _Dear Mr. Dumbledore,_

Wait no. Was it professor or Mr?

 _Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

 _Hi, my name is Lily Luna Potter. I've written to inform you of a problem of mine. See, I believe that I have traveled back in time. Namely, 47 years. I'm a descendent of James Fleamont Potter. I somehow have traveled into the home of Sirius Orion Black, and student of which is to attend this year. I ask to speak to you to discuss this problem of mine, and also ask to be enrolled in this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as I don't know how long I will be staying in 1971._

 _From,_

 _Lily Luna Potter_


	2. 2

_Dear Miss Lily Luna Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all nessecary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 August._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Minevra McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _Dear Miss Lily Luna Potter,_

 _Your situation is most definitely an odd one, but not an uncommon one. As I was reading more about the travel of time, once I received your letter, I began to notice a pattern. When people from the future went back in time, it was mostly children who didn't know what time travel was. These children were then stuck in a world that they didn't know. You Lily, are an exception. You traveled back in time knowing the consequences of changing the course of history and having knowledge of time travel. This allows me to conclude that you as an individual will be able to live in the world of your ancestors without changing the course of history. Furthermore, that is why you shall attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September. I will continue to conduct research on how to return a person back to their original time._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

"What did it say?" Sirius asked as he sat upon one of the many boxes in the attic.

"I've been accepted." Lily said, the joy not present in her voice. Sirius was shocked by this.

"Well, why aren't you excited? It's Hogwarts." Lily flopped herself onto one of the boxes across from Sirius.

"Yeah, well, I was supposed to celebrate this whole thing with my family, but they're not here." Sirius jumped of the box and started pacing. "What are you doing?" Lily questioned.

"I'm thinking." Lily rolled her eyes.

"I know that, but thinking about what?"

"How we can celebrate you getting into Hogwarts without Kreacher knowing." Lily gaped at him.

"You don't have to do that."

"It's my duty as owner of the house, at least for now, to celebrate you getting into Hogwarts. Plus we can try to make cake." Lily debated the pros and cons. The cons being getting caught, being kicked out, and living on streets homeless. The pros were cake, she could talk to Regulus again, and she can celebrate.

"Whatever. How are we going to do this?"

"So how about we destroy this room. Like throw trash everywhere and tell him that we found this secret room where it was dirty. We can sneak you out before we tell him. He'll won't be able to hear us because he's all the way up here." Lily thought for a moment.

"You know, that isn't half bad." Sirius smirked.

"I try."

The plan was set into motion. Regulus was distracting Kreacher so Sirius could sneak out Lily. Sirius would then tell Kreacher about the room.

"So just stay here until I give you the signal." Sirius told her as he walked out the room and locked it.

"Like I can leave anyway." Lily muttered while looking at the room she was stuck in. It was a pretty plain room with a large bed in the middle and a dresser on the side. Lily flopped onto the bed not caring whose bed it is, just knowing that she was tired and wanted cake.

It took Sirius twenty minutes to come back to get Lily. By that time, Lily was tangled in the sheets of the bed asleep.

"Lily! Lily! Get up! We're making cake!" Sirius shouted into Lily's ear. A groan came from Lily as she flailed her arms in the air, consequently slapping Sirius across the face. "I see how it is. You can stay there, Regulus and I will eat cake without you." Sirius said dramatically as he spun around and strutted out of the room.

Lily tumbled her self out of bed for the sake of cake.

As she walked down the stairs, she noticed how dark and gloomy this place was. Grimmuald Place in her time was a bright place, full of joy and rainbow colored walls from James' prankish tendencies. House elves heads filled up one section of a wall. Mom always said that house elves are equal to us, and should be treated with respect. Lily wondered why the heads filled up Grimmuald's walls.

Lily walked around the home, not knowing where to go. Opening and closing doors, Lily found a room with tree like branches across the walls. The spiraling branches connected and some points and ended at other. Each leaf was a person. 'Sirius Black', 'Regulus Black', 'Lucious Malfoy' we're just a few that she saw.

"LILY! GET DOWN HERE!" Sirius yelled up the stairs, in a dramatic, whiny tone. Lily followed her way down the stairs to a marvelous kitchen. Well, it would've been marvelous if the walls weren't covered in eggs and flour.

"How did yOU GET EGGS ON THE WALL!" Lily shouted. Regulus and Sirius looked at each other. Sirius had egg dripping down his moderately long hair, while Regulus could pass as a old man with the white hair he was displaying. They pointed fingers at each other.

"He started it by~"

"He's older he should know better~"

"I was just trying to be a nice pers~"

"We have more eggs~"

They both looked at each other then looked at Lily. Lily burst out laughing. Sirius was seriously confused.

"Yo-You have egg in your hair!" Lily laughed pointing at Sirius as he pouted.

"Shut up."

"And you," Lily pointed to Regulus. "We need to put you in a retirement home!" Sirius and Lily laughed as Regulus blushed red.

"I'm not old! I'm younger than both of you so ha-ha!" Regulus called out as he walked upstairs.

"I need to shower, I smell like egg." Sirius said to Lily.

"Alright, I'll clean up the kitchen so we can actually bake." Lily told Sirius as he walked up the stairs.

The mess wasn't as bad as it seemed for Lily, as she has had to clean up many of her pranks. Lily finally finished as she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Sirius? Regulus?" Lily called out as she put the cleaning supplies away.

No answer.

"Sirius, if your trying to play a prank it's not funny!"

With a flash of smoke Kreacher appeared. He didn't look like all the house elves Lily knew, he looked tired. The house elf was holding a knife, but shaking while holding it.

"What do you need of Master Sirius and Regulus? And what are you doing in the Noble House of Black!" Kreacher screeched into Lily's face as she slowly backed away from him.

"I mean no harm. Sirius is just helping me to return home."

"And where is your home?"

"12 Grimmuald Place."

"What do you mean 12 Grimmuald Place! That's where we are!" Kreacher yelled stepping closer. Lily shrunk into the corner, hiding from Kreacher.

"I'm just trying to get home!" Lily yelled. Sirius stomped down the stairs and ran towards Kreacher.

"What are you doing!" Sirius yelled at Kreacher, taking the knife away from him. "This is our guest! She's from the... Potter family, she's pureblood! We're you trying to kill her?" Kreacher bowed his head towards Lily and Sirius.

"I'm sorry Master Sirius and Miss Potter." Kreacher scurryed out of the room and upstairs. Sirius sighed and offered Lily his hand.

"Thanks for that." Lily said to Sirius.

"No problem. Damn. I really messed up. How are you going to lie about being a Potter. Merlin." Sirius uttered, pacing around the room.

"Hey, no worries. Your letting me stay here so the least that I can do is lie about who I am."

"Well, alright. But it's one thing to fool Kreacher, but to fool my parents, it's a whole other story. For them to believe you you'll have to know the family history, etiquette, all the stupid junk us purebloods learn as a child." Sirius sighed, "We'll figure it out."

The next four weeks felt like hell for Lily. She had to learn thousands of years of history, memorize basic etiquette, learn the reason why she was here and not with her family, and how to answer questions that could be asked about her background. By the time Sirius' family was here, Lily felt that she knew everything there was to know.

Kreacher spent the day before cleaning the house to make it is as clean as possible for his Mistress and Master. Lily spent the day with Sirius and Regulus, mostly playing gobstones and wizards chess. By the time it was nightfall, Lily was panicking.

"What should I wear? Sirius! Are you even listening?" Lily shoved Sirius to wake him up.

"I'm up, I'm up. What?"

"Should I wear green or blue?"

"Definitely green. The blue clashes with your hair." Sirius rolled over, ready to go back to sleep.

"Sirius!" Lily hit him in the head with a nearby pillow.

"Stop." Sirius dragged on, taking the pillow from Lily and laying on it.

"Ugh." Lily sat beside him. "What time are they coming home?"

"Nine am." Sirius said, cuddling the pillow next to him. Lily stood up.

"Goodnight."

"Night."


	3. 3

Lily was awake 6 am sharp to make sure that she had time to go over everything she learned, take a shower, and have time to spare. Starting with the shower, Lily was constantly going over which spoon was used for what, which caused her to set the temperature way to hot.

Lily walked around the house trying to figure out what to make for breakfast. Pancakes seemed too childish, and she didn't know what type of eggs Mr. and Mrs. Black liked. Lily then remembered that Kreacher was going to make breakfast.

"Why did I wake myself up this early," Lily thought, "it's only making me more anxious."

Lily continued to walk around the house floor by floor until she reached Sirius' room. It was at least 8:00 by now he should be awake.

"Sirius! Are you up?" Lily yelled through his door.

Nothing.

"Sirius! You need to wake up!" Lily yelled once again. Regulus passed by her saying a quick "Good luck."

Lily decided that it wasn't her problem. If he wanted to sleep till noon it's his problem. If she screws up it's his fault because he couldn't help her talk with them. And it doesn't matter much anyway because well, it's August 31st. Tomorrow she'll be on the Hogwarts Express! One day on the streets, then Hogwarts.

Once Sirius woke up, he was in a mood. Lily knew that Sirius disliked his parents but she didn't know that it was bad enough to change his peppy mood.

"Good morning, Sirius." Lily said, shoving her 12th piece of bacon in her mouth. It was her last time to be a slob when she eats, so 12 pieces of bacon was her last hurrah.

"Morning." Sirius said dully, drinking some pumpkin juice.

"Why are you so dull? Mom and Dad are coming home today!" Regulus on the other hand was filled with joy. Such a long summer without his parents and finally he gets to see them again. Sirius just nods at Regulus and eats some eggs.

Sirius knows that Regulus loves his parents and Sirius can't ruin that for his brother, even if his parents are discraseful people.

Lily glanced at the clock, seeing the time 8:50. Lily rushed up the stairs to put on her dress as she knew she would get something on it during breakfast. Sirius and Regulus just sat there in their pajamas like this was a thing that happened every day.

The green dress was a short sleeved, calf length dress. It had a circle neck-line and beading across the top. Lily slipped on her black flats and sat down in the living room reciting everything she learned from Sirius.

"You need to chill." Sirius told her, as he sat on the couch. "You'll be fine. Now, wanna play Gobstones?"

"No, I'm alright. Play with Regulus if you really want to." Lily said as she moved herself so she's laying upsidown.

"I don't want to play with Regulus. He's being a little git because he's soo excited that our parents are coming home!" Sirius exclaimed, standing up in anger. "I wouldn't be surprised if he just pissed himself from excitement! Ruddy git."

Lily stood up and placed her hands on Sirius' shoulders. She looked at him with a deadpaned face.

"He's a child! Let him be excited to see his parents! I get it, their evil, but that doesn't mean he can't be excited to see them!" Lily yelled at him.

Sirius huffed and sat back on the couch. Sirius knew that Lily was absolutely right. He picked up a random book off the side table and started reading. Halfway through the first sentence he threw it across the floor and groaned making his head fall against the wall. Lily giggled and walked out of the room.

Three loud knocks were heard from the door.

Kreacher came barreling down the stairs towards the door. He slowly opened the door, bowing as he opened it.

"Masters." Kreacher said, bowing down to the floor.

Walburga Black was average height, but her thin legs made her look 6 feet tall. She wore a long elegant gown in a dark purple. As Lily looked farther and farther up on Walburga, she saw her horrid, ugly face. Her skin was paler than a piece of parchment, with brown beady eyes that stared directly at her. Her hair was mainly black with a few grey strands all pulled into a tight bun on the back of her head.

Orion Black on the other hand was wearing classic black wizard robes. But, as she looked towards his face, she saw the anger and hatred in his grey eyes. His hair was slick back and tidy. He had a sharp jawline that gave him this evil tone to him.

Lily took two steps back after seeing both of them. Sirius immediately stood up and walked to where Lily was.

"Merlin." Sirius muttered under his breath and he grabbed Lily's hand and walked towards the door. Lily unfortunately followed him towards the looming figures.

"Hello Sirius. Regulus. Who might this be." Orion grumbled, full of hatred. Lily turned her head to look behind her, to see Regulus with a bright smile on his face.

"This is Lily. She's a distant relative of the Potter family. She ran away because she didn't agree with mudbloods and that they are equal to us purebloods."

Walburga and Orion looked down on Lily. They stared at her, their brown and grey eyes searching for lies, making Lily uncomfortable.

"I've never heard of a Lily Potter. Who are your parents?" Orion stated.

"My parents died when I was barely born due to their beliefs. I was raised by Fleamont and Euphemia Potter."

"Very well." Walburga said before walking away to the dining room.

Lily let out a sigh of relief. She wouldn't have to live on the streets. Lily smiled at Sirius as a way to say thank you.

The rest of the day went fine, Lily barely had to talk to Walburga and Orion all day because they had business to attend to. Sirius, Regulus and Lily spent the day playing gobstones and talking about what Hogwarts will be like. Soon enough, it was time to go to sleep, nobody knowing what tomorrow would bring.


	4. 4

Lily woke up at 4 am because she was that excited about Hogwarts. She ended up making Sirius wake up too because she got bored and couldn't go back to sleep.

"Sirius. Sirius. Sirius. Sirius! Siriussss! Get up git! Get up! Get Up! Get Up! SIRIUS!" Lily yelled as she hit Sirius with a pillow.

"WHAT! WHATS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAD TO WAKE ME UP FROM MY BEAUTY SLEEP!"

"It's September 1st."

"Go back to bed. It's 4:20, it's too early."

"It's never to early for Hogwarts!"

"Yes actually it is. Goodnight." Sirius said turning away from her. Lily just walked around.

"Hello again. Wake Up!" Lily said with a smile. Sirius just groaned and turned around again. "You can't hide, Sirius."

It was back and forth for the next ten minutes until Sirius gave in and woke up.

"Fine! I'm awake! What now?" Sirius said to Lily, yawing.

"Um..we pack." Lily said thinking.

"Merlin! We forgot to pack!" Sirius scurried around the room, throwing stuff into his trunk. Lily just stared at him as he ran around. "What are you staring at! You didn't pack either!"

Lily walked to her room in no rush and started packing up her things into a suitcase. She didn't have much of anything other than her clothes, her wand, and her picture of her family.

Lily walked back over to Sirius' room and saw him shoving things into his suitcase.

"Lily come help! I can't close it!" Sirius shouted as he tried to close his very overpacked suitcase. Lily rolled her eyes and helped him close his suitcase. By the time they were both packed it was 6:00.

"Come on, I'm hungry." Sirius said as they both walked downstairs to the kitchen. "KREACHER! WHATS FOR BREAKFAST!"

"Eggs and bacon, master. Like always." Kreacher said.

They ate their breakfast and both headed upstairs to get changed and take a shower. Lily decided on a yellow knee high dress. Lily and Sirius met back downstairs and began to talk.

"What if we don't get into the same house?" Lily worried.

"Honestly, I'm just hoping for anything that isn't Slytherin. But you'll probably be in Gryffindor right?"

"I mean, maybe. But my older brother Albus was put into Slytherin so I could be put anywhere!"

"You know, you kind of act like a Slytherin."

"Your not making this any better Sirius!"

"Lily, Sirius, it's time to go. You will be taking floo powder to the station." Orion said, interrupting Sirius and Lily's conversation. Orion then walked out of the room leaving them alone again.

"I guess we're leaving. Have you ever used floo powder? It's not very hard. All you have to do is take the powder in the fireplace, state where you want to go and your there." Sirius explained to Lily.

"I've used floo powder before. I'll go first just let me get my stuff." Lily ran upstairs snd grabbed her trunk. "Okay, uh, Platform Nine and Three Quarters!"

Lily was gone in a flash, and she appeared in Platform Nine and Three Quarters. People we're running around, kids we're hugged by their parents as they left for the train. Lily wished that her parents could wish her goodbye as she went to Hogwarts. Soon enough, Sirius came out of the fireplace and was in the station.

"Alright, so, where are we going to sit." Sirius said as they walked past all of the different compartments. Sirius then spotted one with only one other kid in there. He opened up the door. "Are those seats taken?"

"Not at all." The boy spoke. "I'm James by the way. James Potter."

Sirius and Lily looked at each other as they sat down.

"I'm Sirius Black."

"I'm Lily."

"Cool. Do you want to play Exploding Snap? I just got a new deck." James offered, trying to clear the tension.

"Sure! Just don't get her too mad. She's a ginger. She'll attack." Sirius spoke smirking. Lily slapped him in the head.

"Don't listen to him. I'll play." Lily smiled. She was finally meeting her grandfather! But he obviously didn't know that she is his granddaughter.

"Excuse me. Could I sit here?" A boy with light brown, almost dirty blonde hair asked.

"Sure! I'm Sirius, that's James and she's Lily." Sirius said excitedly, immediately taking a liking him.

"I'm Remus Lupin." Remus sat down and opened the book he had in his hand. Lily looked at the title,

Hogwarts: A History.

"Were we supposed to read that?" Lily asked Remus.

"No, I'm just doing some light reading." Remus answered.

"Light? That's light reading?" James exclaimed.

"Merlins Left Foot! How can you read that and consider it light reading!" Sirius said shocked.

"It's just a book. It's honestly not that bad." Remus explained.

A knock came on the door. "C-can I sit here?" A pudgy boy with light blond hair asked.

"Sure! I'm James. That's Sirius, Lily, and Remus."

"I'm Peter, it's nice to meet you guys." Peter spoke, sounding a bit nervous.

"Look, I think the train's moving!" Lily shouted! Sure enough the train was moving and they were off to Hogwarts.

It had been a few hours from when they got on the train when they heard a knock on the door.

"Excuse me. I'm just letting you know that we will be arriving soon. Oh, sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Molly Prewett, I'm the head girl. If you have any questions I'm four doors to the right!" Molly said.

All of them started searching for their robes. Remus, Peter, and Lily found them almost immediately, while Sirius' trunk opened and created a disater zone across the entire compartment.

"You really didn't need that much stuff Sirius." Remus told him. Sirius glared at him then turned to continue searching.

James on the other hand looked through his trunk and couldn't find his robes at all. All that he packed was jeans, t-shirts, and his quidditch gear.

"Aha! I found them!" Sirius exclaimed, pulling out his robes.

After everyone but James changed, they started talking about the sorting ceremony.

"I heard that you have to fight a lion, snake, badger, and a eagle, and whichever one you defeat first is your house." Peter nervously said.

"That's rubbish. They just put the sorting hat on your head and it pick it for you. I read it in Hogwarts: A History." Remus spoke. The train finally stopped, and everyone began to get off the train.

"First Years Over Here!" Hagrid spoke. They all walked over to where Hagrid was.

"Woah! Your very tall, sir!" Sirius said shocked.

"Go on, get in yer boats. Easy there, I don't want nobody falling in this year." Hagrid spoke as Lily jumped onto one of the boats with Sirius, almost making him fall off.

"Lily! It's cold out here! Don't make me fall!" Sirius yelled, as Lily jumped on the boat. Lily laughed.

"That's exactly why I'm not getting on your boat." Remus said as he got onto a different boat with Peter. James got on the boat with Lily and Sirius.

As they traveled on the boat, they got their first view of Hogwarts.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Hagrid said to the group of first years.


	5. 5

They all reached the end of the lake dry, and began to leave the boats. The group of first years traveled into Hogwarts and began to chatter about what was to come.

"I hope I'm not in Slytherin." James told Sirius. "If I'm in Slytherin I'll probably kill myself."

"That's a rather rude thing to say don't you think?" A girl who looked a lot like Lily said.

"Not really. It's the truth." Jamesresponded.

"Slytherin is a great house. My best friend Severus is going to be in Slytherin, as am I."

"Well congrats to you." James spoke arrogantly.

"What type of person would want to be in Slytherin!" Sirius laughed. The girl and her friend Severus walked away annoyed.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Minevra McGonagall and I am the Deputy Headmistress of this school, and the Tranfiguration professor. In a few moments you will be sorted into your houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your houses will be like your family. We are ready for you now."

The doors to the Great Hall opened to a room full of hundreds of students all looking towards the new first years that were going to be sorted. Lily walked, with all of her new friends that she made, into the Great Hall. Almost all of them were very anxious as to what would happen during the sorting. Professor McGonagall read the first name off of the list.

"Maria Abbott." The blonde girl walked up and sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head. It waited two seconds before calling out,

"RAVENCLAW!"

The sorting had begun.

Many people in, Professor McGonagall then called out the name, "Sirius Black."

Sirius walked up, chanting in his head, "Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin." The hat was placed upon his head.

"A Black not wanting to be in Slytherin? A rebel too! Ahh I know what you are."

"GRYFFINDOR!" A sigh of relief came out of Sirius. Then he realized that nobody was clapping. Everyone stared at his shocked.

"Well? Aren't you going to clap?" Sirius asked. All of the tables except Slytherin clapped for him.

"Lily Evans." The girl that James was arguing with before walked up, and the hat was placed on her head.

"Huh, you want to be in Slytherin! Slytherin, really! You're in no way a Slytherin. If anything, you're a Ravenclaw. But no, I'm getting bravery from you. Bravery to protect those you love with your life. I know what you'll be. GRYFFINDOR!" Lily walked over to the table and sat across from Sirius.

"Remus Lupin." Remus walked up nervously. What house would he belong in, he wondered. The hat dropped on his head.

"Now your a tough one aren't you. Smart like a Ravenclaw, caring like a Hufflepuff, but uncommonly brave like a Gryffindor. You've faced struggles across your life but overcome them, not my smarts, or caring, but bravery. That's why I place you in GRYFFINDOR!" Remus stood up in shock, and walked over to a enthusiastic Sirius.

Many names later, Peter was called up and sorted into Gryffindor with the rest of them.

"James Potter. You do know that you are supposed to wear robes, correct?"

"Yeah Minnie, but I just wasn't feeling robes today." James said as hewalked up to the sorting hat and a shocked McGonagall. She dropped the sorting hat onto his head. Not even one second later it yelled out,

"GRYFFINDOR!"James walked over to the table, thanking those who clapped for him.

"Lily Potter." James looked up, then looked over to Lily, who was walking up to the sorting hat. McGonagall placed the hat on Lily.

"A time traveler, and a Potter decendent. Quite mischievous aren't you. Well we obviously know where you're going. GRYFFINDOR!" Lily walked over to the table and sat down next to James.

"Who are you." James demanded.

"I'll explain later, after the sorting." James sighed, but nodded in agreement. Lily sent Sirius a look of help. All Sirius did was shrug.

"Severus Snape." Both Lily's turned to look at Severus' sorting. The hat was placed upon him. No longer then 30 seconds and the hat had sorted him.

"SLYTHERIN!" Lily Evans sighed and turned back around. Lily Luna on the other hand continued to look at him. Severus couldn't be that bad of a person if Albus was named after him. Lily turned back to the table.

"Hi! I'm Lily Evans, it's nice to meet you." Lily Evans said, introducing herself to all of the first year Gryffindors.

"I'm Remus."

"I'm Sirius."

"I'm James."

"I'm Peter."

"I'm Lily. Is that everyone? I thought that we would have more people don't you think?"

"Probably more people are being sorted right now." Remus said.

"And that concludes the sorting. Unfortunately, Headmaster Dumbledore is going to be coming in late, so he will be speaking at the end of the feast. For now, enjoy." Professor McGonagall spoke, then walked to her seat with the other professors.

"Why do you think Dumbledore is missing?" James asked the group, before beginning to eat.

"It must've been something important. He hasn't missed a ceremony in years. I read that in Hogwarts: A History." Lily Evans knowledgeably stated.

"You've read Hogwarts: A History too? I think it's amazing how they keep track of everything in the small book." Remus said, astonished that anyone would want to read that book other than him.

"It's amazing right! All of this magic, it's absolutely wonderful!" Lily spoke, looking around the Great Hall.

"Are you muggleborn?" Sirius asked intrigued. Lily turned to look at him.

"Yes I am, and if there is anything wrong with that then shame on you!" Lily said, her voice slowly getting louder

"Woah there ginger, that was not what I was implying. Having a muggleborn friend would really upset my parents, and that's kind of what I'm looking to do." Sirius said casually. "I mean I'm already in Gryffindor so there's not much more I could upset them with." Lily just turned away and continued taking to Remus and Peter.

James looked towards Lily Luna, "So, are you finally going to tell me who you are."

"We'll talk later! Merlin, you're so impatient." Lily Luna said, before continuing her meal. James just huffed and started talking to Sirius.

"Do you like Quidditch? James asked Sirius.

"Do I like Quidditch?" Sirius said mockingly. "I don't like Quidditch, I love it!" James' face lit up with joy as he began to talk to Sirius about their favorite teams.

Meanwhile, Lily Luna was thinking about how James would react to Lily explaining that she's his granddaughter. Should she tell him the truth, or lie about she is? Lily knew that she couldn't stay with the Blacks forever, as they would find out soon. Lily just hoped that Dumbledore had figured out a way to get her home.


	6. 6

"So who are you?" James asked Lily as they sat down in the common room.

"Um...I'm Lily Luna Potter...", Lily paused for a second before rushing out the words, "and I'm your granddaughter."

"What? I'm sorry, did I hear you correctly? Or did you just say that you're my granddaughter?" James asked Lily. She nodded her head yes. "Well uh... I don't have any children, so you can't be my granddaughter."

"I was born in 2008, and somehow I'm in 1971 now." Lily explained. "You have a child in 1980."

"1980!", He paused, "I'd be 21! Why would I have a child when I was only 21!" James said, denying that he would have a child.

"I dunno, I just know that I'm here and your my grandfather. That's why my last name is Potter. I showed up in Sirius' house and I lived with him for the summer, and now I'm here! I figured that Dumbledore would've gotten me home by now, but no!" Lily said, getting louder as she got more frustrated. "I just want to go home! With James, Albus, Mum and Dad! With all of the Weasley's! Why is it that I was the one who had to come back in time!"

James stared at her as she went off on her rant. Was she really telling the truth about her coming back in time? He'd have to talk to Sirius, but for now he had to calm down Lily.

"Lily, I really do want to help you, it's just I don't know the first thing about time travel. I'll tell you what, I'll get Sirius, Remus, Peter to help me find out a way to get you home, alright? Maybe you could tell Lily as well, she could help too. And, about the whole thing with you being my granddaughter, I just need some time to think about it. Well, uh, it's getting late, I'll see you in the morning. Night." James said as he walked upstairs to where the other boys were.

Lily sat down looking towards the fireplace. At least she had someone who would help her. Lily knew that Sirius' parents would find out that she was lying and kick her out. James was her last hope, if she got kicked out she would go to James, and now James doesn't even believe her!

Lily tried to calm down as best as she could. There was no way that she'd get home if she sat around crying all the time. She took a deep breath and decided that what she needed to do was to sleep.

"Hey! You must be the other Lily!" A brunette girl shouted, as soon as Lily walked into her dorm. "Lily told me that there were two Lily's. I'm Marlene, it's nice to meet you!" She said excitedly.

"Nice to meet you too. Why didn't I see you at the ceremony? I thought I introduced myself to all the first year Gryffindors?" Lily asked.

The blonde girl sitting on the bed, looked up from her book.

"Marlene, Alice, and I were sitting with my brother. I'm Emmeline." she said, then went back to her book.

"I'm Alice. Sorry we didn't introduce ourselves before. It was a bit of a mad house during the ceremony.", the the girl sitting next to Lily Evans spoke.

"Nah, it's alright. I'm just glad I got to meet you guys before you went to sleep." Lily said as she went to her bed.

"You came just in time. I was just about to pass out! Merlin, it's been a very long day." Marlene spoke, dramatically falling onto her bed.

"Long day my arse. You spent the whole train ride sleeping!" Emmeline argued.

"I have a tough life! That nap was the only thing that got me through the day!" Marlene countered, then stuck out her tongue at Emmeline. Which caused Emmeline to throw a pillow at her. Marlene stood up, ready to go after Emmeline.

"How about we all just go to sleep, and fight in the morning. We have a whole day of classes tomorrow." Lily Evans said, interrupting their fighting.

"She's right. I don't want to fall asleep in my first day of classes." Alice agreed, she was already in bed, only awake because of their fighting.

Marlene and Emmeline looked at each other one last time, before calming down, and going back to their beds.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

"G'night guys."

"Sweet dreams."

"Bonne nuit." Everyone looked up to see who said it, all eyes turned to Emmeline. "What? I speak French."

The girls giggled, then went to sleep.

Lily woke up with start. Her breathing was heavy, and her sight was blurry. She shoved off her covers, and headed towards the stairs. She couldn't stay in that room any longer.

She walked down to the common room, and looked around to make sure nobody was there. Nobody was, so she sat down next to the fireplace.

"Why did it have to be me who was sent to the past? Why me?" Lily whispered as she started to cry. She puled her legs up to her face, and did what she'd wanted to do since she got here.

She sat and cried. Cried about how she hasn't seen James' smile for two months. Cried about how she hasn't seen her parents. Cried about how she hasn't argued with Albus for two months. Cried about the fact that she may never get to go home. Cried about how she's getting to meet her grandparents, and her Dad isn't. Cried about how many people she met today are dead in her time.

She just cried, letting out all the emotions she's been feeling. Until she heard a creak at the steps. She turned her head and saw Remus at the top of the steps.

"Sorry. I just heard you crying and-" Remus talked, try to explain.

"Go away." Lily spoke as she headed for the portrait as a way of getting out of talking to him. Talking to him reminded her of Teddy, and the last thing she wanted to do was start bawling because she can't see Teddy.

"Wait, no where are you going!" Remus asked, going after her.

"Just leave me alone!" Lily said running down a hallway. She'd only been to Hogwarts once before with her Dad, so she didn't know very much about where she was going.

"Lily!" Remus shouted from right outside the portrait, "Lily, come back!" Remus didn't know how to get around the school, and he knew that if he followed her, he'd get lost. He decided that the best option was to go get the other boys, and they could all go look for her together. He raced upstairs and sprung open the door.

"Guys! Wake Up!" There was a groan of annoyance from around the room. "We need to go get Lily!" Sirius sat up, as did James.

"What happened to her?" Sirius asked.

"Where did she go?" James asked.

"I walked downstairs, and I saw her crying. I tried to talk to her, but she ran out of the room, and into the hallway. I didn't go after her because I'd knew I'd get lost. I think somethings happened. Come on!"

Sirius, Remus, and Peter all rushed out of the room to go find her. After they left the room, James went into his trunk and pulled out the cloak his Dad gave him.

"Let's hope this works." James said to himself.

"What are you guys doing awake at- what 3:00? And where's Lily? Her bed's empty." Lily Evans questioned before they could leave.

"We're going to find Lily. Are you coming or not?" Sirius responded.

"I mean- I'd be breaking the rules- but it's Lily! I'm coming with." Lily spoke, debating on whether she should go or not.

Once they got out of the common room and into the hallway, James started to speak, "This is an invisibility cloak. My dad gave it to me so I could go around the school and not get caught. I think we can all fit." Everyone got under, and began to search.

Lily ran. She ran until she had no idea where she was. She slumped onto the floor, and sat down. Tears continued to drip out of her eyes. She hated being in this time. It reminded her of things she didn't want to remember. Like how Sirius would end up in Azkaban. Or how Regulus would die. How James, Remus, Lily, Marlene...how everyone would die.

Footsteps. She heard footsteps. The last thing Lily wanted to do was to get caught being out of bed. Lily shakily stood up. She was dizzy, and her head hurt. Merlin, she hated when she cried, it would always make her feel terrible. She slowly started to walk away from the footsteps, though she had no idea where she was going.

As she continued walking, the footsteps became louder, and faster. They closer and closer, until a voice whispered "Lumos", and a bright light shone.

Lily blinked until she could see. Who she saw was very unexpected. Severus Snape.

"Who are you? Are you following me?" Severus questioned.

"I'm-I'm" The moment Lily spoke, she started to feel even worse. Her vision clouded and she became very dizzy. "I'm- Lily." Lily's dizziness became too much, and she fell, passing out.

Severus caught the girl before she fell to the floor. Multiple questions raced through his mind: Who was this girl? Why did she say that she was Lily? What should I do with her?

He had no idea where the nurse was, so he decided that he'd just bring her back to her common room, and someone would help her there. Fortunately, her house wasn't hard to guess, considering she was wearing red and gold pajamas.

Thankfully, he knew his way to the Gryffindor room, as he walked with Lily Evans there before he went to his common room, earlier in the day.

As he walked towards the Gryffindor room, he heard people talking, and footsteps.

"Move over James, it's too small for all of us!" A person whispered.

"Sorry Lily, I didn't know that there'd be more than four of us, or I wouldn't have suggested it." Another person whispered.

Lily? As in his Lily? What was Lily doing outside of her dormitory at this time? He slowly crept towards the people.

"Look, we just need to find her, and not get caught."

"Wait. I hear something." Severus stopped moving. The person walked towards him, and the person said "Lumos", and he could now see who was in front of him, it was Lily, and a group of Gryffindor boys.

"LET GO OF HER!" Sirius shouted, and ran towards Severus.

"SIRIUS STOP!" Lily yelled, trying to hold him back. "Why do you have her Sev?"

"YOU! LET HER GO! I'LL HEX YOU! I'LL HEX YOU TILL YOUR MOTHER-" James was cut off by Lily.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Lily snapped, "Sev put her down. Can you tell us what happened?"

"HE BLOODY HURT HER THATS WHAT!" Sirius snarled, ready to go after him.

"SHUT UP!" Lily yelled. "What happened?"

"I found her in the hallway crying. I asked her who she was and then she passed out. I was trying to bring her to the Gryffindor dormitory because I don't know where the nurse is." Severus explained.

"Thank you Sev. We'll take her from here. See you tomorrow?" Lily said gratefully.

"Of course." Severus walked away back towards his common room.

"Well, do you want to bring her back to the common room or to the nurse?" Remus asked the group.

"I don't know how to get to the nurse so I say the common room." James said as he picked up Lily and put her into his arms.

"Ok then. Let's go then. Do we need the cloak?" Sirius asked.

"I mean maybe everyone but me and Lily should go under. It won't fit all of us, and it'd be less likely for me to get in trouble if it's just me and Lily." James said. Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Lily Evans got under the cloak.

As they walked, James began to think about what Lily told him before, about him being her grandfather. He had this instinct to protect her, which was odd because he never felt that for anyone before. She also looked like him a little. She also looked a lot like Lily Evans. Her hair was a different red than Lily Evans', it was more auburn than red. But, her eyes were almost identical to his. But, that could just be coincidence, right?

When they reached the portrait, the Fat Lady started yelling at them.

"Shut up! I saw her leave, and I didn't want her to die! I found her passed out! Let me in! Auror! Auror!" James whisper-yelled.

"Fine, go in." The Fat Lady said, before opening the portrait.

James placed Lily on the couch, as the cloak was being taken off by the others.

"Why do you think she was crying?" Peter asked the group.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's best if we leave her to get some sleep. We'll talk with her tomorrow. Do you need help carrying her up?" James asked.

"I'll carry her. Plus, I don't think you can go up the steps, you're a boy." Lily Evans said, picking up the other Lily and carrying her up to their dorm.

"Well, thats a great way to start the school year." Sirius said, as the boys walked back to their dorm.


	7. 7

Lily woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. There was a groan of dismay from around the room.

"Sorry, I'll turn it off." Alice apologized, getting up to turn it off.

"Well, I guess we should get up anyway." Emmeline said.

"What time is it?" Marlene groaned from her bed.

"Uhh," Emmeline groggily looked at the clock, "its 8:30."

"8:30! Our first class is at 9! Come on! Get up!" Lily Evans yelled, waking everyone up. Everyone scrambled to get up and ready for their classes. Marlene ended up not doing her hair, while Emmeline decided that tieing her tie was pointless. Alice had on two different shoes, and Lily Evans buttoned her shirt wrong. The girls were a mess. Lily decided that she would just show up 10 minutes late, and say she got lost.

Lily began to walk around the castle trying to get to her class. At the same time, she was thinking about last night. She remembered running away from Remus, and running through the castle, she also remembered Severus Snape, but had no idea why. But then somehow she was back in her bed in the morning. It was all so confusing. Lily wanted to apologize to Remus, all he was trying to do was help her, and Lily acted like a crazy person.

As Lily continued thinking, she realized she had no idea where she was. She remembered what the prefect told her, a right, two lefts, another right, and it's the first door on the left, but somehow she was lost. She figured that if she kept walking around, she'd find someone, and they'd tell her where her class was.

Unfortunately, the one person she didn't want to see was the person she saw. Albus Dumbledore walked down the hallway and saw Lily.

"Good morning," began Dumbledore, "Fine day for a stroll."

"Hello Professor Dumbledore." Lily spoke nervously. "Any chance you could point me in the direction of the charms classroom."

"It's right down this hallway. I'll walk you, so this time you won't get lost." Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eyes. "Well Miss Potter, since you are here, let's talk about your situation. I began researching time travel soon after you contacted me. As I mentioned before, most people don't recognize that they've traveled into another time, but you have, which makes you different than them. For right now, I think it's best if you don't change what is your past, as it will most likely effect your future. My research is ongoing, but will take time, I'll owl for you if I find anything else. Ah, perfect timing. Charms awaits you." He pointed towards the door.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore. I really appreciate you helping me with this."

As Lily walked into the charms classroom, all eyes looked to her.

"Uh sorry. I got lost." Lily spoke, trying to be as respectful as possible. Luckily the teacher was nice.

"No problem Miss Potter. Next time ask one of the upperclassmen. I'm Professer Trona. Please take a seat next to Mr. Lupin." Professor Trona said. "Now, back to the basic charms..."

Lily walked over to where Remus was sitting. She mutttered a hello, and pulled out her parchment, and tried to learn something from the class. Unfortunately, all Lily could think about was what Dumbledore was talking about.

 _My research is ongoing, but will take time._

How long would it take? How long was she going to be stuck here? How long until she sees her parents? Her brothers? Did her parents even notice that she was missing? What was it like without her there? Would she ever really get back ho-

"Miss Potter?" Professor Trona called out. "Can you tell me what charm we were working on?"

"Um..." Lily looked around trying to figure out what they were working on. A piece of parchment slid over on her desk, reading 'wingardiam leviosa'. "We're working on the charm Wingardiam Leviosa."

"Correct. Mr. Bingley please answer..." Professor Trona said, continuing her lesson.

"Thank you." Lily whispered to Remus.

"Anytime." Remus said back, then continued copying notes.

"I wanted to apologize for last night. I was rude when you tried to help me." Lily apologized.

"Lily, it's perfectly fine, I understand. You're just lucky that James, Sirius, Lily, Peter, and I found you with Severus." Remus said gratefully.

"Wait, what do you mean James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily. I don't remember any of them in the hallway." Lily said concerned.

"Severus was the one who found you in the hallway, but you passed out. He was carrying you to the common room when we found you two. We went looking for you, we were all really worried." Remus said, still continuing to copy notes.

"You guys went and looked for me?" Lily said suprised.

"Of course we did!" Remus spoke. "You're our friend, we weren't going to leave you out there.

I'm a little more than a friend, Lily thought.

"Thank you for looking for me. Everything has just been a little crazy with coming to Hogwarts." Lily said, somewhat lying.

"Yeah, same for me. I didn't really expect to go to Hogwarts in the first place." Remus spoke without thinking. Remus instantly noticed his mistake and grew nervous of Lily's reaction.

"Really? Why?" Lily said nonchalantly, but then looked over to him and saw the nervousness across his face.

 _Remus Lupin was a Werewolf._

"You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable with me knowing." Lily said, trying to repair the conversation.

"Um. Okay." Remus said, then went back to copying his notes. That was too close off a call.

They didn't speak the rest of the class.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the class. Lily walked out of the classroom, to where Alice and the others were waiting so that they could walk to class together.

"That class was boring! I wish I'd slept in and missed the class!" Marlene groaned as they walked down the hallway.

"It's wasn't that bad." Lily Evans spoke, trying to regain Marlene's hope in the class. "The teacher was dull, but the charms are cool!"

"That Wingardiam Leviosa spell seemed cool." Lily said, trying to remember anything about the class.

"Lily, don't lie to yourself. I saw you back there staring into space the entire class!" Alice laughed with the other girls. Lily went red in the face.

"Don't worry Lily, James nearly had to wake me up four times during the class." Emmaline laughed.

Lily Evans turned to Lily and spoke to her privately, "What happened last night? I was really worried when the boys said you ran into the hallway alone."

"Uh yeah, I'm really sorry about that. I was pretty upset about something and I went downstairs to clear my head. Remus came downstairs and he kind of freaked me out so I ran into the hallway. I would've came back... but I passed out." Lily explained. Lily Evans pulled Lily into a hug.

 _I'm hugging my dead 11 year old grandmother,_ Lily thought.

Lily awkwardly hugged her back, still weirded out by the whole time travel thing. Lily Evans held Lily at arms width, arms on her shoulder.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, please come to me. Just, don't go doing dangerous things." Lily Evans spoke, trying to reason with Lily.

"You're such a good person Lily Evans." Lily said, hugging her grandmother again.

 _She would've been a great mother and grandmother too._

"I can already tell that potions is going to be a rubbish class." Marlene said. "My cousin was telling me about the professor and how he looks like a toad." The girls laughed at that.

The girls walked into the classes and sat down.

"He really does look like a toad." Lily whispered in Lily Evans' ear. She burst out laughing, causing the rest of the class to look at her.

Potions class went well, other than the fact that Marlene and Emmeline's potions exploded because Sirius added extra frog toes into their potions. Both of the girl's shirts were stained green, so they headed to the dorms to change before lunch.

Lily, Alice, and Lily Evans headed down the staircase, headed for the Great Hall, except this time they were joined by four rowdy boys.

"You have to admit that it was pretty funny!" Sirius exclaimed, trying to convince the girls that his prank was cool.

"It really wasn't that funny. All you did was ruin two girl's outfits and get yourself detention." Lily Evans spoke disgusted with Sirius.

"Aww come on Evans! It really was cool!" James said supporting his mate.

"It would've been better if you added Mandrake roots instead, but no, don't listen to the only smart person in your friend group." Remus sarcastically said. Sirius looked at him with the most dramatic face he could create.

"Remus! How dare you insult Lily Evans like that!" Said Sirius dramatically.

"We're not friends." Lily Evans said.

"Big oof." Lily said nonchalantly.

All eyes looked to her. Lily looked back at them.

"What?" Lily questioned.

"Oof." Sirius said, laughing at his own speech. "What is that." Lily went red, and she was ready to burst into laughter. If there was one thing that Lily imagened her Dad's godfather saying, it was not oof.

"It's slang for... um death. Like you 'killed him' by saying you guys weren't friends. It's American slang. My parents use it so I know it. They're from America." Lily said trying to come up with a explanation. Sirius shrugged, and went back to trying to convince Lily Evans and Alice that his prank was good. Lily let out a sight of relief.

That would've been a big oof if that was how they found out she was from the future.

James looked at Lily. He didn't know if he should trust her or not. James didn't have the time to talk to Sirius yet about Lily, but he was still concerned about her. They found her in a hallway in Snape's arms for Merlins sake! James didn't know how to respond to all of this, and it was stressing him out. Hogwarts was supposed to be fun! It wasn't supposed to be about worrying about a girl who claims to be your granddaughter from the future!

They sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, and began to eat their lunch. Marlene and Emmeline joined them soon after, both with a fresh set of clothes on.

Marlene began to throw pieces of her meal onto Sirius because he was being annoying and going on and on about his "amazing prank". Sirius took this as a declaration of war and threw a sandwich at her.

The war had begun.

Sirius splashed his cup of juice towards Marlene, but she dodged at it hit Lily Evans straight in the face. Lily Evans turned to him, stood up, grabbed a pie from the table and hit him straight in the face.

Sirius pulled the pie of his face and said, "It's on."

Soon enough, everyone in the Great Hall was involved in the food fight, and food was flung from one side of the hall to other. That was when Professor McGonagall walked in.

She stood in shock for a short second before yelling, "ENOUGH!"

The food covered students looked over at their Professor. Students placed down whatever food they were holding, and looked towards Professor McGonagall, waiting for her to yell at them.

"EVERYONE TO THEIR DORMS TO SHOWER! CLASSES WILL CONTINUE, BUT AFTER CLASSES, EVERY ONE OF YOU WILL BE IN HERE CLEANING THIS MESS WITH NO MAGIC! GO!" McGonagall yelled to the students. The students then quickly walked out of the Great Hall, but once they were out, most burst out laughing.

"I can't believe that just happened!" Lily laughed. "I've never seen McGonagall that mad before." They all laughed along until Lily Evans stopped.

"Wait, how do you know Professor McGonagall? We haven't even had class with her yet." Lily Evans questioned.

"I-um-she" Lily struggled to come up with a lie, and Lily Evans noticed. "She's a family friend."

"But I thought you said your parents were from America?" Lily Evans questioned, trying to figure out what she was hiding.

"Yeah." Lily said, then walked into her dorm, effectively ending the conversation, she hoped.

Lily Evans could tell that something was up. Girl comes to school, has the same last name as a boy in their grade, and the same first name as her, runs into a castle that she has no idea how to navigate in the middle of the night. Then tells her that her parents are American, but they know Professor McGonagall. Lily Evans was determined to figure out who this girl was, and what she was hiding.


	8. 8

Lily Evans was restless.

She spent the night trying to sleep, but was kept up by the thought of Lily Potter hiding something from her. She had been nothing but nice to the girl, but she still chose to hide something from her.

So, she decided to figure out what it was Lily was hiding, by waking up at 4:30 am, walking to the common room, and staring at the fireplace.

Lily began by listing everything she knew about her.

 _\- Lily Potter_

 _\- Parents from America_

 _\- Knows Professor McGonagall_

 _-Bad liar_

 _\- Uses terms from America_

 _\- Was very upset about something on the first day of being at Hogwarts_

 _\- Good relationship with Sirius, like they've met before_

This gave her absolutely nothing to work with. The only thing she could possibly say was weird was that they shared the same first name, and Lily and James shared the same last name. She'd have to ask James about that later.

Lily Evans sighed, and threw away the notes she had taken. She'd been too nosy, she shouldn't be wanting to know everything about her. She checked the clock, and it read 5:13 am. Lily Evans settled back into the couch and continued to watch the fireplace.

A few moments later Lily Evans heard someone quietly walking down the stairs. She looked back to see Remus walking downstairs in his full uniform, with a book in his hand.

Remus stopped on the steps once he saw her.

"Good morning." Remus spoke, walking down the steps to a chair, as far away from Lily Evans as possible. "I didn't think anyone would be up this early."

"I couldn't sleep." Lily Evans explained. "Are you always up this early?"

"Um... yeah. I'm an early riser I guess." Remus lied, not wanting to explain the real reason.

"Oh ok." Lily Evans said, returning her gaze back to the fireplace.

It was quiet for a few moments before Lily Evans spoke again, "I'm going to go change, but after do you want to go get some tea? You seem like a tea person."

Remus looked up from his book. Why was this girl being nice to him? He didn't deserve her kindness. "Yeah, that would be nice." Remus responded.

Lily Evans went upstairs, changed, and returned back downstairs to Remus. Lily began to talk about her favorite books, as they walked to the Great Hall, making Remus feel much more calm about having tea with a girl.

The alarm in the boys dormitories began ringing at 7 am, which erupted groaning from all across the room.

"Shut it up!" James groaned, throwing a pillow across the room, which hit Sirius in the face. Sirius returned with throwing his pillow at James, which missed at his Peter. Peter just groaned and turned the opposite direction.

"Can someone just shut it off! I need my beauty sleep." Sirius yelled dramatically, and flopped back onto his bed.

The alarm continued ringing.

James groaned and stomped over to the alarm, lazily slapped it, effectively turning it off, and jumped back into his bed.

They slept for the next hour, until Remus walked in, expecting them to be awake, and woke them up for class. Remus hoped that them being late to class wouldn't become a trend.

The boys made it to Transfiguration class just as the bell was ringing, earning them a glare from Professor McGonagall. They sat down in their seats as McGonagall began her lesson.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. I will not tolerate any messing around in my class as it can cause serious injury to the people in this classroom. Today you will be taking notes about how transfiguration can be used in everyday life. Turn to page 3 in the textbook, and we will begin." McGonagall spoke, beginning her lesson.

"This is rubbish." Sirius said to James, displeased. "I thought we were going to transfigure stuff. Not read out of a textbook."

"Right!" James agreed. "Wouldn't it be great if we could change Snape into beetle!"James laughed.

Sirius laughed along with him, thinking of Snape as an angry beetle.

"What seems to be so funny Mr. Black, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall questioned. James immediately shut his trap, unlike Sirius.

"Nothing that concerns you Minnie." Sirius quipped back at the teacher.

"Mr. Black, I'm not sure who told you that you could call me that ridiculous nickname, but do not call me that again." McGonagall responded.

"No problem Minnie."

"Detention. Tonight at 10 pm." She spoke, turning around to continue her lesson. Sirius sat there in shock.

James patted him on the back. "Nice going."

"Shut up." Sirus laid his head on his desk. Today was not his day.

Transfiguration went by quick, and Lily rushed to get out of the classroom. _Minnie looked so young,_ Lily thought.

Lily headed outside to try to get some air before heading to Herbology. She sat down on some steps and began to read through a book on time travel. Lily began reading the same sentence over and over again before she slamed the book closed and threw it a few feet away from her in anger. James noticed this as he walked by, and decided to sit down next to her. Lily looked over, saw him, then looked away.

"Are you alright?" James asked.

"No." Lily snarkily replied. "To put it frankly, this past month has been the worst month of my entire life! I'm trapped in a whole different time period!" Lily yelled, getting angrier by the second. She stood up angrily and pointed at James. "And it doesn't help that you don't believe me! This is just as weird to me as it is to you! I never thought I'd meet my Grandparents! And when I try to tell you, you literally don't talk to me and make me feel like absolute shit for wanting to talk to you!" Lily complained. She sighed, then sat down, waiting for James to respond.

James sat there with his mouth wide open in shock.

Lily looked at him waiting for him to yell back at her, or at least say something.

James looked back at her.

"You don't know me in the future?"

All of the color fled from Lily's face. Lily rushed and picked up her stuff that had been thrown across the stars and ran away from the shocked James who was on the steps.

Tears leaked out of her eyes as she ran through the hallways of Hogwarts, trying to remember what hallway the Room of Requirement was. Seventh Floor, across from Barnabas the Barmy. She continued running, passing a confused Sirus, Remus and Peter, and a worried Lily, she reached the Room of Requirement.

She paced in front of it, looking for somewhere that she could sit and think. The door appeared, and it opened to her room from the future. She laid on her bed and cried for longer than she thought she could. _Why her?_

Lily stood up and walked over to the pictures she had on her wall. Lily, Teddy, James, and Albus at The World Quidditch Cup. Lily with all of the Weasleys at their family reunion that's held every Christmas and every summer. Lily with her parents on Christmas day. Lily and her brothers playing Quidditch in their backyard.

Lily gathered up all the pictures and put them into her pockets. Lily looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess. Her eyes were bloodshot after crying for hours, and her hair was a mess from her pulling at it. She sighed and went back to her bed and laid down. All that crying had made her pretty tired.

James looked at Lily as she ran away from him. Lily didn't know him in the future.

 _Was he dead?_

James stood up from where he was sitting and went to go find her, and get her to explain what exactly happened in the future.

"James!" Sirius yelled, running towards him with Remus and Peter next to him. "What happened to Lily?"

"I-She-We need to find her." James said, walking through the hallway with Sirius, Remus and Peter walking beside him. "Now."

They searched the entire school, and still couldn't find her.

"Where else could she be?" Remus asked. "We searched everywhere. What happened anyway?"

"She's from the future." James said nonchalantly.

"She's what?!" Remus asked confused.

"Lily's from the future. She's my granddaughter from the future, and she got angry and yelled at me. And I think I'm dead in the future. But it doesn't matter because we have to find her!" James frustratedly said.

"Um... Congratulations I guess." Peter said.

"Mate, you've got to calm down. We're never going to find her if you're this stressed." Sirius said trying to calm him down. "Lily will be okay."

"I checked the girls dorms, I can't find her." Lily Evans said as she walked down the hallway to where the boys are. James started pacing with his head in his hands. "What happened with him?" Lily Evans asked Sirius.

"Apparently Lily's from the future, and she's James' granddaughter." Sirius explained. "She yelled at him, and she ran away."

Lily Evans stood in shock. She never would've guessed that.

A door appeared close to where James was pacing.

"Where did that come from?" Remus wondered.

"Let's go see if she's in there!" James exclaimed, running up to the door and opening it. Inside was a large bed with white sheets, with a girl with ginger hair sleeping soundly. James rushed over about to wake her up before Sirius pulled him away from her.

"Stop it!" Sirius whisper yelled. "I haven't seen her sleep like this the entire time I've known her. We'll wait until she wakes up." James nodded and sat down on the bed next to Lily.

Sirius began to wander, getting bored very easily. Remus found Lily's bookshelf, and looked at the books that seemed to be from the future. Peter sat down and looked at the cool muggle technology she had. And Lily Evans looked at the pictures scattered along the walls.

"Those boys looks a lot like you, don't they?" Lily Evans said, showing James the picture of Lily and her family. James just nodded and looked at the picture solemnly.

Lily began to move in her sleep, slowly waking up. Sleepily, her eyes opened, and she glanced around the room. Her eyes widened and she made a move to go run out of the room until James grabbed her hand, preventing her from leaving.

"Don't leave. Please." James pleaded. "You have to explain." Lily walked back to the bed, and sat down. Everyone else joined her on the bed, ready to listen to her.

"It all started a month ago. I was in my attic and I was looking through a few boxes. I found a time turner, but I didn't know that it was a time turner. I was walking in my attic and I slipped, and the time turner broke, which caused me to be sent to your time, 1971. I'm from 2018. Sirius found me in his attic, because I was in my attic from the future, which was his attic now. I lived there with him for a month before coming to Hogwarts." Lily said.

"So you said I'm your grandfather. How?" James asked.

"Well...um...In 1980 you and Lily Evans had a child, who was my dad, Harry James Potter." Lily explained. Lily Evans looked at Lily in shock.

"S-so that means I'm yo-your grandmother!" Lily Evans asked.

"Yup."

Lily Evans looked at James in horror, as did he to her.

"I end up with him/her!" They said at the same time. This sent Sirius into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah. Literally everyone saw it coming." Lily said, laughing along with Sirius.

"Merlin!" Sirius exclaimed. "I can't wait for that!"

"Wait. But-um- you also said that you didn't know me." James asked, a sorrowful expression crossing his face. Lily's once joy filled face became filled with sadness.

"I've never met anyone in this room before." Lily said, barely above a whisper.

Lily looked around the room at the sorrow filled faces.

James didn't know how to react. He wanted to live a long family filled life. He wanted to have lots of kids, and grandchildren, and live to see them grow up. All of that had been stripped away from him in mere seconds. _He wanted more time._

Lily thought about her family. How her sister would react to her death. Would she even care? Lily knew that she wouldn't have died for no reason. There had to be a reason that she died, otherwise she was useless. _She hoped that she had made a difference._

Sirius stared into space. Nobody would care about his death. His family would've most likely disowned him before his death. Maybe some of the people in this room would care, but they would die too. All he did was cause trouble for people. _It would be a blessing that he was dead._

Remus knew that at some point in his life he was going to die. He became a monster every month and put everyone that he loved in danger, which he would've changed for anything. Remus didn't want a family, because all he would do was burden them. He'd burden them with himself. _Nobody would love a monster. He was glad he was dead._

Peter wanted to live. He wanted to grow up, to have a good life, have a family with a wife, then die an honorable death. He didn't want to die. _He'd do whatever it takes so he won't die._

Lily wanted to take every word that she said back.


End file.
